


Candy Crush

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: When Yamada and Daiki make a cute-as-all-heck gingerbread house together, Takaki and Yabu decide they want to try it too.





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "gingerbread".

Takaki stood up from the couch, about to head to the bathroom when Yabu let out a loud sigh, his head falling back onto the cushions.

"What?" Takaki had to ask. Yabu was looking at his phone screen in despair. "Did you lose a level again?"

Yabu glared at him; he was a bit touchy about his Candy Crush obsession, but Takaki felt that since Kanjani8's cross-dressing commercial was what got his boyfriend into the game, he was allowed to poke a little bit of fun at him.

"No. Why are Yamada and Daiki so much cuter than us?"

Takaki let his mouth open a little bit, sitting down next to Yabu's head.

"What do you mean? Of course they're not."

"But look that they just made together!" Yabu exclaimed, showing Takaki his phone screen. It was a picture perfect gingerbread house, elegantly constructed with icing and candy decorations. Takaki scoffed.

"Of course we can do that." He said. The confidence was a bluff, and Yabu called it instantly, giving him a look.

"Yeah, sure. Just us against two master chefs."

"We'll never know until we try. And we're free right now--do you want to run to the store? Buy some gingerbread?"

"Really?" Yabu smiled at him, and Takaki nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, turning to get up.

"Let's go."

"Hold on." Yabu grabbed his hand, stopping him. "We're free in like... Five minutes."

Finally, they made it to the grocery store, picking out a rather simple looking gingerbread house kit. It came with all the baked gingerbread and icing that they would need--Yamada and Daiki had made their own gingerbread, but the both of them could safely say they weren't quite at that level yet--but they wanted their own candies. That was fun, and while they got highly disapproving looks from store clerks for throwing fun-sized bags of Skittles at each other, they eventually got all of their items across the checkout and headed home.

The first thing they had to do was get the gingerbread out of the box, and Takaki promptly broke a piece in half. Directly afterwards, Yabu nearly spilled all of the icing onto the floor, some of it ending up on the table, and more of it ending up on Yabu's pants.

"You've had... An accident." Takaki said, pointing, and Yabu laughed, bending forward in his amusement and nearly spilling it again. Takaki took it from his hands, and they looked over all of the pieces, which were strewn around the table.

"Where do we start?" Takaki asked, Yabu frowning in thought.

"Well... We need to fix that piece you broke." Yabu told him, his tone a bit sassy, making Takaki glare at him.

"Shut up, this is supposed to be fucking adorable." He said, Yabu bursting into laughter, and they got started.

Sort of.

They broke a second gingerbread piece almost immediately after touching it, and all the icing in the world couldn't keep the walls upright; Yabu had to hold up the walls while Takaki glued the roof on to the top with the icing. They froze, looking at each other, and Yabu slowly retracted his hands, watching and waiting with baited breath, Takaki half expecting the structure to fall apart like a deck of cards.  
Thankfully though, it didn't, Yabu jumping from his seat with excitement. He froze immediately in the middle of his action, looking at the gingerbread house in concern, but nothing but a little wobbling happened, and Takaki couldn't help but laugh.

The decorating was the fun part, without a doubt. They glued gumdrops, and skittles and mini candy canes all over their structure, then to the cardboard that the house was sitting on, and then themselves. Takaki had a gumdrop stuck onto the end of his nose that was so cemented that it definitely wasn't going anywhere, and he had put two red skittles on Yabu's cheeks, on the tops that bunched up when he smiled. He looked adorable, and Takaki couldn't stop smiling at him as Yabu put what he declared to be the "finishing touches" on their creation, drawing out something on the cardboard in front of the house with the icing, his face set in concentration.

"Finished!" He declared, stepping back. Their house was messy and a bit mis-matched, but in Takaki's opinion, it was way cuter than the photo Yamada and Daiki had sent them, pulling his phone out to brag about their creation to their friends.  
In Yabu's jubilation his hip hit the table, Takaki grabbing desperately at his arm to stop him. They both froze, waiting, watching, the little house wobbling. Then if fell, the gingerbread falling in on itself in a huge, sugary heap.

"No!" Yabu shouted, and Takaki bent over it, mortified. "It's destroyed! Yamada and Daiki won't believe we made one. A good one!" He frowned, sighing. "We can't beat them. They are the cuter couple."

They couldn't fix it; they were already out of icing, and all the will to continue and start from scratch had completely fizzled out and died away. But then his eyes caught what Yabu had drawn, unable not to pull his frustrated boyfriend close by the waist and kiss him. It was the two of them in horrible stick figure form, big smiles on their faces, holding hands.

"I don't know." Takaki looked over their mess, finding Yabu's hand and kissing his knuckles. "I like ours better."


End file.
